


sweat-voltron gym AU

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gym AU, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Multi, gym!AU, keith and shiro are brothers, sweaty people - Freeform, who even reads tags LMAO, wow so steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: “Your solution,” Keith asks, to make sure that he heard his brother, Shiro, correctly, “to having me make more friends is to surround myself by sweaty people?"





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

“Your solution,” Keith asks, to make sure that he heard his brother, Shiro, correctly, “to having me make more friends is to surround myself by sweaty people? I’m not a kid! I can’t just get all dirty and make friends” Soon after Keith finishes speaking, Shiro emits a heavy sigh. 

 

“Trust me, I’m fully aware that you aren’t a child,” Shiro responds, mentally adding, even if you act like it. “And no this isn’t a solution. It’s our last resort. You refused to even try the other solutions I’ve suggested. In fact, with one of them, you blatantly disobeyed me. I told you that I wanted you to try Chess Club for ten minutes. Ten minutes, Keith. You didn’t even go!”

 

“I didn’t go because Chess is boring,” Keith mutters, now deciding to gaze at his cup of Chai tea instead of Shiro. “Clubs are boring. School is boring. No, school is painful. I’m stuck in a building full of idiots for what feels like a century.” 

 

“Okay you made a good point with the last bit, but being negative doesn’t help anyone. Besides I highly doubt EVERYONE at your school is dumb. There has to be a couple of smart people,” Shiro responds, before chugging his coffee. Keith has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Shiro, in his half awake state, accidentally grabbed the “World’s Best Dad” cup that Keith bought him for Christmas as a joke. The cup was intended to be a table decoration, but now… “Go get dressed, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes,” Shiro adds. 

 

Resisting to urge to remind Shiro that it is seven in the morning on a Saturday and that he would rather watch cartoon reruns, he says, “yes Dad.” It isn’t until he has almost completely out of the room that he allows a smile to spread across his face. 

 

At his smile, Shiro mutters, “I’m using the Dad cup, aren’t I?” With Keith chuckling in confirmation, he soon adds, “I hate mornings.”

 

________

 

“I hate this already,” Keith whispers to Shiro, as soon as they enter the gym. The gym is strange… With it’s dark paint and bright lights reminding him of a spaceship. To make matters worse, despite the fact that it is a Saturday morning, there a quite a few people present. To his horror a majority of the people present are his age. Keith makes a final plea to go home, but Shiro is too busy greeting people to hear him. 

 

Keith awkwardly stands near the entrance while Shiro decides to chat with people The majority of his chatting being between in him and a lady that reminds Keith of Ronda Rousey. Growing bored of waiting for Shiro to stop talking, he wanders.

 

With the majority of his motivation involving him wanting Shiro to stop nagging him rather than actually get excercise, Keith looks for the easiest machine possible. Noticing a cluster of exercise bikes just a few yards away, Keith slowly walks over to them, all the while pretending to look at other machines. 

 

By the time he reaches the bikes, someone else has already gotten on one. To Keith’s surprise, they pedal quite fast… They pedal fast while reading some sort of science book. I’m glad someone is motivated, I’m sure as hell aren’t, Keith thinks, before getting on a exercise bike to the left of the person who is already present. 

 

Reluctantly placing his sneaker clad feet on the pedals, Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket. Slipping on his headphones, he clicks on his playlist ‘I don’t want to be here but yet I am’. Although such a playlist might seem strange, it has come to play a large role in his daily life… Especially on the bus rides home where he’d prefer to listen to music over the idiotic yelling of his peers and the angry shouts of his bus driver. 

 

Pushing the pedals in time with the beat, he hopes that this is good enough. He hopes that Shiro doesn’t expect him to pedal faster, or switch to another machine, or - his train of thought is interrupted as Shiro hollers “Keith, come over here.” With a heavy sigh, he gets off the bike and walks towards Shiro. To his dismay, it seems as though Shiro wants to introduce him to someone. 

 

“This,” Shiro says, all the while motioning to a lanky teen clad in a blue tracksuit, “is Lance.” Motioing to Keith, he adds, “Lance, this is Keith. I can’t believe that I didn’t know until know that the two of you go the same school!”

 

“Yeah, what a shame,” Keith mutters, earning himself a disapproving look from Shiro and an oblivious look from Lance who didn’t hear what he said. 

 

“I know that you had been using the exercise bike,” Shiro says softly, seeming to be afraid to make Keith more agitated than he already is, “but I think you should do some kickboxing with Allura. In fact, both of you should! I’m sure you’re sick of losing to Allura, Lance. Why don’t you fight Keith instead?”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Lance responds, with a large smile upon his face. “C’mon buddy, let’s go!” Before Keith can object or even utter a simple “no thanks” Lance grabs ahold of his left arm and drags him towards Allura, who turns out to be the silver haired woman that reminded him of Ronda Rousey.

 

As Allura attempts to explain and show the basics of kickboxing, Keith occasionally looks over his shoulder. Or rather, glares. Shiro wasn’t afraid of making him more angry than he already is… If anything, he seems intent on making Keith as angry as possible. 

 

“You’re a jerk,” he mouths to Shiro.   
At this, Shiro laughs before mouthing, “I love you too, little brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

2 

 

Keith really should have paid better attention to Allura’s instructions. Thanks to him favoring mouthing insults at Shiro he has missed most of them… Or at least, the ones that would that would be the most helpful. Anyone can figure out ways to block a punch, however when it comes to throwing them… That’s another story. Especially if you are trying to punch someone who could easily, at the same time, punch you back. 

 

“Dude,” Lance laughs, as Keith ends up landing on his ass in as little as five minutes. “Did you even listen to a single word Allura was saying? Seriously, for someone who is supposed to be Shiro’s brother you don’t seem like it.”

 

Keith isn’t sure why Lance’s words irritate him so. After all, they don’t really know each other. Lance is just a dorky guy that thinks he’s cool. If he was half as good as he thought, he would be able to win in a fight against Allura. “What is that supposed to mean?” Keith snarls, all the while getting back on his feet. 

 

“It means,” Lance responds in a tone that matches Keith’s. “Your brother, who if you put aside his prosthetic arm, only has one arm is a better fighter than you. You should at least be able to keep yourself on your feet for 10 minutes. Shiro can do that when fighting with ONE ARM.” 

 

Keith knows that he shouldn’t let Lance’s words bother him. After all, just seconds ago, he started to think about why Lance’s words shouldn’t bother him. However, that doesn’t stop him from feeling annoyed or angry… It especially doesn’t suppress his urge of wanting to punch one of Lance’s tan shins. Or Lance’s tan… Yeah. Lance appears to be naturally tan so he would be tan THERE. Even though Keith is tempted to kick THERE, he settles for Lance’s left shin.

 

“What the hell?” Lance screeches, all the while clutching his shin. His screech results in EVERYONE looking in their direction. Even Shiro, who had been gazing longingly at Allura as lifts weights turns to look in their direction. “Did you just kick me?” 

 

“Yep,” Keith responds, a smirk spreading across his face all the while. “It is called Kickboxing for a reason.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that you can randomly kick me!” Lance shouts, letting go of his shin so he can stand up nice and straight. It’s as though he wants to remind Keith of how tall he is. “You should apologize to me.”

 

Keith almost LAUGHS. “Me apologize to you?” He says in a voice that is steadily growing louder, “you’re the one being a dick! You keep comparing me to my brother! Do you know how annoying that is? You probably don’t. After all, you haven’t been the one that has been compared to him for YEARS.. Shiro can do this, Shiro can do that, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Why can’t you do this, Keith? Why can’t you do that, Keith? Why can’t you be more like Shiro? I don’t know. I don’t care! Do me a favor and leave me alone! I didn’t even want to come here in the first place.!” Realizing that he had said far more than he planned to, Keith practically sprints to the nearest bathroom. He practically sprints past a surprised Lance, a confused Allura and a worried Shiro.

 

Once in the bathroom, which is thankfully clean and odor free, despite being a gym bathroom, Keith enters a stall. Once In the stall, he slams it closed behind him. He needs time to think, to breathe, to be… Alone. He needs time to be alone. 

 

By some miracle, no one enters the bathroom so he has a chance to be alone. Why was Lance able to irritate him so easily? Why did every time he’s ever gotten compared to Shiro suddenly come back to him… Suddenly overwhelm him? Why did he suddenly snap? Why did he have to snap and rant in front of (and to) a stranger? Why, why why?

 

The sound of something sliding along the tile floor forces him to focus on his surroundings instead of his thoughts. Looking down, he is surprised to find that someone has pushed a book underneath the stall door. Although he is a bit confused, he opens the book. Inside, there is a sticky note. 

 

Shiro’s brother: I never got to introduce myself earlier… I’m Pidge. You know, the weird kid reading a science book while riding an exercise bike? You rode next to me before you and Lance… ANYWAY reading helps me calm down. Maybe it can help you calm down too? Either way, I think you’ll enjoy the pictures.

 

At the mention of pictures, Keith gets confused. Pictures? What kind of science book has pictures? With his curiosity getting the better of him, he turns the page. He then turns the next page. He turns the next page, and the next and the next and the next…

 

The pictures are breathtaking… With them containing a wide variety of colors and shapes. The pictures look perfect. Their solar system looks perfect. How is such a beautiful thing real?

 

Keith hates the gym. He hates how it is filled with sweaty people… He hates one sweaty, kickboxing person in particular. However… However he may grow to like it. Or rather, hate it less. Allura seemed pretty nice and Pidge…

 

He knows the book is Pidge’s, but he wants to keep it. Or at the least, borrow it. After taking ten minutes to build up the courage to exit the bathroom, he approaches Pidge. He approaches Pidge, who smiles at his question. “You can borrow it,” they tell him, “if you apologize to Lance.” Just this once, Keith tells himself, I’ll apologize to an annoying person like Lance just this once.


End file.
